


new tricks

by dolus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, not a tag im making it one, puppy hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolus/pseuds/dolus
Summary: hansol wants to learn how to deepthroat.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot explain any of this.

“Solie,” Minghao is mumbling through a breathy moan, hand tucking brown locks behind the other’s ear. 

Hansol shakes his head slightly, and keeps going. His cheeks hollow for a moment, sucking generously on the length that's heavy against his tongue. His eyes are glimmering with tears that are seconds from slipping out. Then he’s driving his nose into the kept hair at the base of Minghao’s cock, and he gags harshly. He’s pressing on though, too persistent for his own good. The tip of the elder’s member prods the back of his throat again and tears spill, wetting his cheeks as they roll down pathetically.

“Fuck,” Minghao murmurs, staring down at the boy with half lidded eyes as a firework of pleasure sets off in his core.

He brings the hand resting atop Hansol’s head to cup his cheek, thumb gently swiping away the stray tears that fall. Minghao is pulling the boy off his member, hissing as the cool air hits his wet skin and the way Hansol doesn't miss giving one more kitten lap at his slit. The boy is looking up at him with shaky, brown eyes from his spot on his knees, his face flushed and he’s moving it into the soft hand against his hot skin.

“Hao,” Hansol whines in a pathetically small voice, a pout falling to his lips and eyes wavering so they don’t have to look shamelessly into Minghao’s.

It’s shocking to the boy when he hears the older snigger in reply, a hand going to pet his head gently and lovingly. He wants to whine, the sound sitting in his throat but he swallows it. He’s embarrassed, but Minghao’s touch is so calming, feather-light, he yearns for more of it. 

“Look at me, pup.”

Hansol obeys, he always does for him. Hansol’s a good boy. He’s sickeningly obedient for Minghao, wants to please, needs to. His eyes are still shimmery as he gazes up, but there's no longer tears coming from them. He’s sitting up straighter, thighs slightly lifted off of his calves because he’s so easily entranced by the boy in front of him. Minghao is smiling small, his stare is warm as it bores holes into his skin. If Hansol could, he’d kiss him, smash his lips against his in a messy interaction of flesh, teeth and tongue. Except, he wasn't given permission, so instead he grips his thighs with his hands as a distraction and holds the begging plea in the back of his throat.

“You have to go slow, baby,” Minghao is telling him softly, voice so sweet as it forms around the pet name it makes Hansol feel as though he’s melting into the ground.

Hansol nods eagerly, words unable to come out because he’s afraid they’ll come out in a tone so pathetic he won’t even recognize it. He’s so far gone, so driven to give nothing but pleasure to the tall boy he’s kneeling so pitifully for. Minghao is grinning at the sight. He’s proud, it goes to his head a little and gives him a momentary high. Hansol is so pliable in his hands, so willing to follow his word, and it makes his heart swell in size, push roughly against his rib cage. 

“Open.”

Like clockwork, Hansol’s lips part and he tilts his head up slightly, eyes looking up through his lashes. The boy feels Minghao’s soft thumb smooth over his lip, the sensation slightly ticklish but it sends a wave of goosebumps down his spine. The digit slides seamlessly into his wet mouth, and it’s nearly embarrassing how quickly he closes his lips to suck greedily.

It’s a single finger, but Hansol treats it as if it were Minghao’s cock. He’s feverishly laps and sucks, hollows his pretty cheeks with closed eyes. It’s an enjoyable sight, makes the hard member between Minghao’s clothed thighs twitch in interest.

Minghao presses his thumb down onto Hansol’s tongue, not harshly but firm enough to make his jaw drop open slightly. The fingers that are taunt on his chin tilt his head up and he leans forward so his breath nearly fans Hansol’s soft, pale skin.

“What a dirty puppy, want your mouth filled again so badly?”

There’s a shuddering breath around his digit, the answer so painfully obviously a yes. It’s a mantra in Hansol’s head, yes, yes yes. On repeat, the only word his poor, muddled brain can think of besides Minghao’s name. It’s like this every time he’s touched, handled like this so effortlessly, he forgets what it feels like to be level headed, to think, to speak. It’s the deep end of a pool, losing control like this, but Hansol dives in head on and gives in to drowning.

“Please, Hao, let me suck you off, I can do it," he attempts to squeak out around the weight on his tongue, but it comes out a mess and saliva slips from the corner of his lips. Despite the slather of words, he sounds so sure of himself, so confident he can take Minghao’s member down his throat.

Minghao enjoys to tease, to hold things off until one is driven to the farthest point of insanity, it fills him with pleasure and excites him. But tonight, with the way Hansol is begging so softly, eager to learn and be used, his patience runs thin and rebels against him.

His thumb slips from it’s place on Hansol’s tongue, and he plants a tender, hasty kiss on the boys forehead. Then his hand is on his length, stroking slowly as he watches the boy in front of him scoot forward slightly, leaning forward with a greedy open mouth. His lips are so plump already, pink, and wet, inviting Minghao’s cock in.

Hansol takes the tip back into his mouth, quick to gather the precum with his tongue and lick small stripes around. Then he’s taking more slowly, insistent to slide his tongue shamelessly over every bit of skin. Minghao has to hold himself back from rutting up into the warmth, so he finds purchase in the soft brown hair and sighs at the sensation. Hansol is no expert, he can be sloppy due to his aching desire to please, but the way he begins to bob his head, slather the cock in his mouth with his spit, convinces Minghao he was made to do this.

With every slide of his mouth, it feels as if it’s getting hotter inside. It makes Minghao throw his head back with a low curse under his breath. If that wasn’t enough to make him drive further off the cliff of madness, Hansol inches closer to his base. 

“Don’t rush, puppy,” Minghao reminds him, running one of his hands through the impossibly soft locks they’ve been tugging on.

He hums in agreement, thoughtlessly. Minghao seethes out a groan at the vibration against his cock, and watches as Hansol’s eyes glimmer with excitement at the reaction he was able to pull out of the older. It seems to drive him further, because then he’s hollowing his cheeks and sliding right back up to the rosy tip, and back painfully slow. His ministrations only force the grip in his hair to get tighter, stinging his scalp but he basks in it.

Hansol is unbelievably patient, but when it comes to the bedroom he has a drive to prove himself, to make his partner feel good. Which explains why the tip of Minghao’s cock is hitting the back of the younger’s throat once again.

Minghao groans, and opens his mouth to reprimand the boy who is sluttily lapping at his length like a candy but it gets cut off by another sound that comes from his throat. Hansol is sliding the cock to his throat again, eyes welling up with tears that sit at the corners of his eyes from the small gag he emits. It doesn’t stop him, he swallows around Minghao and the sound he lets out is guttural, but so insanely hot it drives the older up the wall.

“So eager for a cock down your throat, hm?” Minghao asks, slightly breathless, looking down at a tearful Hansol who has eyes that are so embarrassingly full of need, pure desperation to be handled like a toy.

He’s decided to give in, lose himself and finally indulge himself in the wet, warm cavern his cock is in. Minghao snaps his hips up, not too harshly, simply to test the waters, but even so, the feeling makes his stomach churn in pleasure, mind going haywire. The gag that comes from Hansol is deep, so grossly pretty.that Minghao thrusts up again without a second thought.

There’s no doubt that Hansol enjoys it, he’s sucking harshly, and hums in contentment when he can. It settles something in Minghao’s chest, perhaps an ease, he’s uncertain what exactly but with the way Hansol tries to fuck his own mouth on his member, he can only think of fucking back up into it. So he does, and without mercy.

“What a good puppy."

Hansol whimpers at the praise, which mixes in with another gag, and then tears are spilling once again. He can’t help but bring his hands to Minghao’s thighs and grip onto them as the muscles beneath his palms tighten with every plunge into his willing mouth.He’s happy there’s a cock in his mouth, because he’s sure if there wasn’t he wouldn’t be able to emit any sound even coherent enough to be considered a syllable. His throat is being fucked raw, and he’s being stared at like he’s made of gold, it’s making his mind turn into nothing short of mush and legs into jelly as they feel looser with every jolt in his mouth.

The sight is beautiful, Minghao thinks. Hansol is sitting there helplessly, on his knees, nails deep in his thighs, while saliva runs down his chin messily, his tears rolling down his skin to mix in. He’s so willing to let Minghao use him however he pleases, lets his throat be belittled into nothing, opens his mouth on cue, it makes the heat in Minghao’s stomach grow.

Minghao gives a few more thrusts before pulling the boy off his cock by his hair, letting him breathe. He’s close to cumming, if the way his member is pulsing with a bead of pearly precum is anything to go by. Hansol is panting, catching his breath from the moments where he struggled to find it. But as quickly as he was pulled off, he’s back to nuzzling his head against Minghao’s clothed thighs and mouthing at the side of his cock.

“You can cum in my mouth, Hao,” he’s mumbling breathlessly, cheeks flushing harsher from the embarrassment that shudders through him.

Minghao nearly cums there, the image of Hansol’s teary, pathetic face as he fills his mouth is almost enough for his orgasm to teeter over. He’s glad he has some control, because he knows the sight will be better than whatever disgustingly pornographic picture his mind can conjure.

They fall back into position once again, seamlessly. Hansol is inching his lips down, mouth stuffed with cock once again, throat still sensitive and uncertain at the feeling but Minghao can’t complain. He simply just enjoys every noise that emits and mixes with his pants and curses with every thrust of his.

His orgasm rolls over quickly. The sounds that fill their bedroom, the tears that stain Hansol’s rosy cheeks, how he’s clawing desperately at Minghao’s denim clad thighs, hopelessly finding something to hold onto, it’s overwhelming. Hansol’s lips are stretched around Minghao’s base, the rest of his cock twitching against his tongue as ropes of cum paint the inside of his mouth. 

Hansol’s eyes are fluttered shut as he swallows without a complaint, flattening his tongue and giving the length another suck to milk every bead of cum out. Minghao hisses, but still watches as the younger sliders his lips off him. 

“Good puppy, you did well” the taller boy mumbles, cupping Hansol’s jaw as his thumbs rub over the wet apples of his cheeks, eyes soft.

If the sight of Hansol choking around him was enough to make his heart seize, the dazed, fucked out look in his eyes might just end Minghao. Hansol is smiling, his wet lips stretched out as he looks up at Minghao, obviously proud of himself.

“My jaw hurts,” he complains next, head nuzzling into the soft hands holding it.

Minghao scoffs lightly, “I would imagine.”

He stands up, zipping his pants up and helps Hansol to his feet, holding the boy. He’s guiding him to their bathroom, hands so soft and gentle around his waist, thumb running over the smooth skin in a soothing manner.

“Hao?”

Minghao hums as a reply, too busy starting the shower. Then, there’s a moment of silence, and Minghao can nearly hear the grin Hansol has on his face. Doesn’t need to look up, or in the mirror, just knows full well that it’s there.

“You think you can deepthroat?”

There’s no reply, just a little pinch at the back of his thigh as he’s pushed gently into the shower, Minghao undressing and following behind. Hansol doesn’t push, just continues on in silence as the warm water pours over his skin.There’s hands, one he knows as well as his own, massaging shampoo into his hair. 

Then Minghao’s lips are at the shell of his ear, whispering, “Maybe next time we can see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :]


End file.
